


Sploosh

by gaebolg



Series: exarch thirst [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other, this was wholesome fam pool time, until it wasn’t lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaebolg/pseuds/gaebolg
Summary: Chill time by the pool :’)





	Sploosh

It’s nice to have time to simply relax like this. Not having to worry about dashing across worlds to fight a new threat or thwarting the impossible.

  
When Alisaie approaches you that afternoon with a swimsuit in hand and a rather telling smirk no her face, it’s not like you can say _no_ to her. She has more than one plan in mind apparently, and it’s always best to just go along with her wishes lest you end up on her bad side.

  
“I assure you that this outing will be much-needed entertainment.”

  
Luckily everyone has pretty much stayed in the realm of the Crystarium these days, so it doesn’t take long to gather the group together in the tower.

Unbeknownst to you, there’s quite a lot housed in the tower, including some swimming pools. And yes they /do/ glow as you might imagine they would which makes the entire atmosphere inside absolutely serene.

  
Well it would be if it hadn’t been for Alphinaud standing on the edge of the shallow end glaring at the deeper parts of the water.

  
“I refuse. I’m absolutely fine right _here_.”

  
To make a point of his stand-off, he sits down on the steps that dip down further into the pool.

  
Alisaie sighs as if in defeat. A sound of the door opening nearby catches your attention long enough to see G’raha now entering.

  
Although the inelegant screech that emits from Alphinaud causes you to whip your head back around in time to see how Alisaie all but drags him into the water. His arms flail, the water wings splashing water about to hit anyone already in the pool.

  
“She means to kill me!”

  
With a resounding sigh, Urianger is quick to intervene, calming Alphinaud as he helps him dog paddle back to a shallower part of the water.

  
“I’m only trying to help you learn how to swim. I dare say it’s about time you learned _dear_ _brother_.”

  
Spluttering water, the young scholar glares at her while clinging to Urianger’s arm for safe-keeping.

  
An argument ensues, but you manage to block it out as you keep your gaze fixed on G’raha who now moves to sit on the edge of the pool near you. His feet dip into the water, and a smile spreads across his features as you swim over to him.

  
“Quite a lively crew.” He comments with a soft laugh at a water fight is close to starting amongst the twins, Urianger, and Thancred now.

  
“Yeah it’s always like this.”

You agree while peering up at him. Noticing his normal garb has been discarded in favor of some swim trunks and a casual shirt that is left open, you can’t help looking over his bare chest and the layer of crystal that is embedded there.

“It’s nice seeing you in something different.”

  
“To tell you the truth I was…a little self-conscious about wearing this.” G’raha tugs some on the side of his shirt as if to try and cover up the crystal areas a little.

“No one has seen the extent of it...” He gestures to his arm which speaks for itself in how it has spread through half his upper-body.

  
“It’s not as bad as you think it is.”

  
You move your hand to rest over his own, giving a gently, reassuring squeeze. The blush that forms on his cheeks from it is lovely. It’s then you push yourself away from the wall, a mischievous grin on your face as you continue speaking.

  
“Now, are you going to get in or stay up there all day until Alisaie drags you in here too?”

  
G’raha all but grimaces at the thought but inevitably ends up shedding his shirt to jump into the pool.

* * *

What has to be hours pass by within the blink of an eye.

  
Many games have been played in the span of this time, including chicken with Ryne on Thancred’s shoulders and Alisaie on Urianger’s. Most of the time Alphinaud ended up sitting in the shallow end watching the showdown or sitting with Y’shtola in the chairs on the pool-side. They seem to be above getting soaked and embarrassing themselves.

  
G’raha has held much of your attention ( no surprise ), and you two floated around talking about anything and everything while sometimes joining in on rounds of Marco Polo.

  
It’s when things start winding down that Thancred exits the pool with a huge moogle float in-hand, Urianger and Ryne following behind of him.

  
“I think it’s time for dinner, I’m famished after being splashed to death by these two.”

  
“Thou hast not mastered the ways of the water.” Urianger teases which earns him a scoff from the other man.

  
The Warrior has to stifle a laugh behind their hand as they still linger in the waters. Everyone else is soon leaving the pool area as well, until the room is silent aside from a few drips of water echoing in the vast space. You watch the ripples as they hit the edge of the pool until you realize that G’raha is still there staring at you.

  
With a smile, you swim closer to float right in front of him.

  
“Not completely tired of being drenched yet?”

  
“If you’re here then I wouldn’t ever tire. I have to keep up with you after all.”

  
You watch as he blushes after stating that, and it makes your heart flutter. Because of that, you swim a little closer, moving to touch lightly at the side of his neck where the crystal meets skin.

  
“I know we don’t talk about this much…but I think you look beautiful even like this.”

  
It must seem odd using such a term, but G’raha appreciates it despite how his blush darkens.

  
“I’m glad you think so. Your opinion matters the most to me after all.”

  
“Why is that?”

You question with a tilt of your head, fingers still lingering over the side of his neck. Part of you already knows the answer, but you still want to hear him say it.

  
“I’ve told you before you’re my inspiration. I’d want nothing more than to please you and make you happy.”

He says assuredly although a hint of nervousness shows in the way he watches you for any sort of indication that you like the answer.

  
“You know…for having been alive so long…you’d think that you’d be a little more perceptive…”

  
The jest is said in a light-hearted tone, swimming closer, able to practically feel his body against your own. Slowly your hand inches up to the back of his neck, face tilted in enough to feel his shaky exhale over your lips.

  
“I think…a kiss would make _both_ of us happy.”

  
You barely manage to finish the last word before he’s claiming your lips in a rough kiss. There’s pent-up frustration and emotions within it, and you can feel it with the way he runs his hand around your frame to have you pressed up against him. The force of this has you doubling back to hit the side of the pool, your legs wrapping around his waist on instinct.

  
He finds this favorable with how his other hand shifts down to grab your ass. The touch sends a thrill through you, your body responding with a roll of your hips, lips parting more with a moan escaping.

  
It’s when he begins to grind against you that you can’t help breaking the kiss to whimper his name into his mouth, feeling how he flicks his tongue over your lips in response. You cling harder to him, the rush of pleasure heightening at doing something like this out in the open.

  
“This is a little more than I expected…”

You manage to speak as he stares at you, water dripping from the grey ends of his hair to end up trailing down your cheeks. “…not that I mind.”

  
“My apologies, I’ve just waited years to do that.” His eagerness is evident, felt pressing against your inner thigh even now.

  
“I can tell.” A playfulness is laced in your words as you slowly roll forward against him, able to feel the full length of that hardness rub up against you again. “Was it worth the wait?”

  
Your words are shaky at best, anticipation coiling within at the way he stares at you with amorous intent. Soon enough he’s wading you both through the waters, setting you on the top step of the pool to have your lower half above water. His hand traces down your chest, moving to tug away the swim bottoms, and you let him.

  
With his face lingering close to yours, every uneasy breath is hot against your skin, your body surrendering to the way his fingers gradually spread you open. How he strokes over your sex has you shaking, burying your face against the side of his neck, your body hot and craving his cock that almost rubs against you each time he curls his fingers inside.

  
“Need you…G’raha…”

  
The desperation is starting to wane away your coherency. Luckily he grants you a reprieve by slowly pulling out his fingers, and instead rubbing the tip of his cock against you. It only takes a few mewls that escape before he’s sheathing himself inside, groaning your name while you both sink into that feeling.

  
With his hands groping onto your ass, he starts shallowly fucks into you, groaning from how tight you still are around him even as his pace picks up. The wetness from your arousal trails down to meld with the traces of water still on your skin, making the slapping sounds that echo absolutely obscene. A shiver runs through you at the way G’raha doesn’t falter in his thrusts, staring down at you with a gaze that means to devour you whole.

  
“Will you touch yourself for me?”

  
He questions, and you can’t help but lick your lips and nod. The added pressure against your sex as he fucks into your heat has your body shaking. You’re stuck staring at him, your gaze occasionally dropping down to watch the way his cock looks pushing into you, making you feel hot all over with your body completely giving into that pleasure just for him.

“Gods you’re gorgeous. I can hardly – contain myself.”

  
G’raha nearly growls out the words as he lifts your hips ups higher, practically pounding into you now with no intent of stopping. It has you stroking over yourself more desperately, able to feel that build up growing stronger.

  
“G’raha – can I…”

  
You don’t even realize the implication of your words with how caught up you are in those sensations, although the way he responds has a shudder racing through you. It’s a filthy sort of captivation that he leaves you in as he growls out ‘_yes_’, his fingers digging harder into your skin with how he’s edged closer as well.

  
That alone is enough to have you whining out his name, your orgasm hitting hard, and his pace becomes erratic as he can only withstand a few more thrusts. The intensity of it leaves you shaken, hips twitching until he stills inside of you. When you feel the hot cum spilling inside, a breathy gasp escapes you, and you can’t help noticing as he stares at the mess of wetness between you both.

  
It takes a few moments for you both to regain your senses. G’raha leans on the steps, setting down your body gently before caressing over your thighs. His features are flushed as he speaks.

  
“Never thought the Warrior of Light would ask me permission for something like _that.”_

  
“I surprised myself with that one.”

  
He seems pleased with that, even more so with how you grip over the back of his neck to pull him down into a kiss. Upon withdrawing, he grins down at you.

  
“Well I certainly didn’t mind.”


End file.
